


Blackmail?

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike fears Louis has discovered their secret. Its just not the one he's aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail?

 

 

Mike enters Harvey’s office with a smile on his face. He has just finished a meeting with Louis who after threatening to fire him for the mere reason of his existence, invites him to stay and work by _his_ side. It wasn’t easy to say no and he sure as hell never wanted to see him when he was really angry, but for now he had wormed his way out of another situation convincing him that he wanted to keep working with Harvey.

“What are you smiling about?” Harvey asks upon seeing Mike.

“Oh nothing, I just happen to be A-ma-zing! So much so Louis said he was glad to have me on the team.”

Harvey frowns. “He said that? Exactly?”

“Yes. Why? You worried I am going to replace you as his favorite?”

“Be my guest rookie, I am trying to figure out if I need to take you out of the building and lock you away for a while until the coast is clear.”

“Aww Harvey, you care. But wait, why? I told you he said he was happy even after I told him I didn’t want to be on his team, but I would help him whenever I could. He even smiled!” Mike said beaming.

Harvey looks out to where Donna is sitting with a worried look upon her face. She has been here before, witnessed the calm before an inevitable Louis sized shit storm. He nods at her slightly, putting in motion their plan for just this moment. She rises from her desk sashaying her red hair to and fro before coming to stand against Mike.

“Aww puppy, it was so good while it lasted.” She coos.

“What is wrong with you two!” Mike yells.  “I told you it went well, hell it went fucking spectacular if you ask me.”

“I’ll explain it over lunch. Let’s get out of here.” Harvey stands up from his desk.

“No, I am not moving from this spot until you tell me A- what the hell and B- why you are both acting like I just got served a pink slip and an arrest warrant.”

Harvey and Donna share another look, silently communicating in that way that makes Mike feel like he is back in high school. Harvey sighs, his shoulders slumping.

“Your funeral kid” Donna responds before leaving the office and grabbing her purse heading for the elevators.

Mike looks to Harvey for answers. After a brief moment of silence, Harvey walks around his desk to stand in front of Mike.

“Mike, have you ever heard of a gentleman’s agreement?"

Mike ponders for a second going through his memory rolodex. “Sure, a gentleman’s agreement is an informal and legally non-binding agreement between two or more parties. It is typically oral, though it may be written, or simply understood…”

He is cut off by Harvey. “Yea yea Webster, I get it. You know what it means.”

“And what does this have to do with the two of you acting weird. I mean I met with Louis, he asked me some questions about how I felt about law and working here with you. He actually mentioned you a lot. Like what you are working on and how I felt about your techniques. He was concerned about us spending so much of our time together and I assured him that I enjoyed it, and was learning a lot from you. He said he would ensure we got to spend as much time as possible barring no conflict. We even talked about your favorite strategies and any perceived weak…” Realization was slowly starting to dawn on Mikes face as he reiterated his conversation. “Shit!”

“That’s one word for it.”

“Oh shit Harvey he knows!”

“Now let’s not go and get ahead of ourselves" Harvey soothes keeping his voice steady, despite wondering the exact same thing. Mike is starting to panic, his fingers are pulling at his hair and he is pacing back in front in front of Harvey. “Come on”, Harvey says pulling at Mike’s arm. “Let’s grab some lunch and a drink."

“Oh, ok,” Mike answers.

They are turning to leave when they see Louis heading for the office, eyes blazing. “Well, well, well” he chides, what do we have here? The mentor and his ‘protege’. I learned quite a bit during Mike’s and my conversation; quite a bit. I know for a fact that he worships you and that you both have a secret you are keeping from everyone else. One I plan to expose.”

“What’s the matter Louis, your wife take away your favorite toy?”

“How many times do I need to tell you I don’t have a wife!” He spats back.

“And yet it’s still funny” Harvey mocks. “Well, whatever it is you want, we don’t have time. Some of us are actually working.”

“You can run but you can’t hide, Harvey, I know what you and Mike have been up to. And by the time I am done talking to Jessica, you both will be walking out with boxes!”

Mike has gone white as a sheet, in fact Harvey is starting to wonder if he will be able to walk out of the office or have to be dragged out. Mike has chosen this moment to go mute and despite the welcome silence, it concerns Harvey. _Pull it together_ he thinks loudly. “Come on Mike.” Harvey pushes the younger man out the doors before any other word is said. They make it down to the lobby where Ray is waiting.

“Donna called me” Ray says in way of a greeting.

“Thank you,” he answers manhandling Mike into the car.

“Mike!” Harvey shakes the man none to gently once they are on the road.

“Oh shit he knows. He knows Harvey. He is planning to blackmail me or us or…oh shit. Shit. Shit!!!” He responds his eyes wild.

“Don’t go speculating it makes you look incompetent.” Harvey reaches for his phone which has chosen this moment to buzz incessantly. When they enter his condo, he grabs a couple of beers handing one to Mike. Harvey picks up his phone which still hasn’t stopped buzzing to see he has missed 5 calls from Donna. He punches her number and she answers before the first ring.

“Oh Harvey, you are not going to believe this.” A smirk in her voice.

“How bad is it Donna?”

Mike takes a long pull to try and clam his nerves. He looks over at Harvey trying to read the one sided conversation via facial expression alone. Harvey after setting his beer down, and thank god he did, tries to keep his face steady as she tells him what she has learned from Jessica’s secretary. After several frustrating minutes, Harvey says goodbye. Mike thinks he hears her giggle before Harvey ends the call.

“Well? How bad is it?”

Harvey sits down next to Mike on the couch catching his blue eyes within his. He hates that he is being forced to have this conversation. It’s not that he is afraid, okay maybe a little. I mean it’s not as if he has been hiding this, okay maybe he has, but still. Harvey sighs and tells Mike what Donna had giddily told him.

“Mike, it’s not what you think.”

“What do you mean it’s not what I think? I think he is going to blackmail us or rat us out.”

“Ok, so it is what you think, but not for the reason you are thinking of.”

“Harvey, just spit it out already!”

“Mike, Louis went in to Jessica’s office after we left and told her we were in a relationship.” He pauses, waiting for Mike to catch up.

“Of course we are in a relationship! What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, I am your boss and therefore our ‘relationship’ could fall under the auspices of sexual harassment not to mention go against the anti-fraternization policy the firm has in place.”

“Wait, are you saying…” Mike’s voice tapers off before he busts out laughing. “That’s ridiculous Harvey, why the hell would he say that. Everyone knows you are straight, I mean sure they know I am bi- but still. That’s has got to be the stupidest idea…”

Mike’s words are cut off by the press of Harvey’s lips against his. It is chaste, it is brief and Mike instantly misses the feel of it when Harvey pulls away. Mike bites his lip, his tongue darting out quickly after to soothe over the spot. He blinks his eyes a few times trying to reorient himself before speaking.

“Oh.”

“That’s all you have got to say?”

“Oh, my?” Mike tries to get his brain to reboot, because for the life of him, he can’t figure out why the hell Harvey just kissed him, and more importantly why did he stop. Before he can figure out an answer, he leans back in and presses his lips back against Harvey’s soft but slightly chapped lips just to make sure the kiss really did happen.  

“So, not straight?” Mike asks after he breaks away.

“No.” Harvey whispers, his words a warm puff of air ghosting across Mike’s lips.

“Good. He answers, eyes locking with Harvey’s.

“Very good.” Harvey answers tilting his head to capture Mike’s lips once again. Mike deepens the kiss and Harvey groans into Mike’s mouth, his fingers reaching for the back of Mike’s head pulling him in deeper. When they break for air, Mike remembers about Louis’ threat.

“I thought he knew about the no law degree thing. Although I don’t know if this is better or worse.” Mike’s voice is soft, with a slight edge to it.

Harvey smiles. “Trust me rookie, this is definitely better.”

Harvey maneuvers Mike until he is stretched out on top of him on the couch. Mike reaches up and pulls Harvey in close. Heat blooms inside his body and all of a sudden Mike can’t remember what they were talking about. In fact he doesn’t remember for the rest of the afternoon or that evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot about this during Marveyweek- but here it is Marvey Fic challenge- a gentleman's agreement. Just a little something while I was waiting for my favorite couple to return. :) Catch me on tumblr @sairyn-noc


End file.
